


Toronto

by Signe (oxoniensis)



Category: Cabin Pressure, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you trying to poison me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toronto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/gifts).



> A silly little stocking stuffer! Beta thanks to athenejen.

"Are you trying to poison me? Of course you are. You must be. Who's paying you? It's an assassination attempt, I know it, and—"

"I can assure you, sir, that no one is trying to poison you," Carolyn interrupts. She carefully doesn't add 'yet', though she has a distinct feeling that she'll be tempted before the flight is over. It wouldn't be the first time she's harboured a desire to off one of her passengers.

"Then what's this?" Doctor McKay pokes at his tray furiously with his plastic knife. "Why have you served me lemon chicken? I made it very clear when I booked this flight that I have a severe citrus allergy. You know what that means?"

"That's why we didn't give you any citrus. I read the labels and none of them said citrus," Arthur says, proud of having done the right thing. "I can show you."

Carolyn groans.

Their passenger, Doctor McKay, turns an all-too familiar look on Arthur. A look of utter disbelief. "This. Is. _Lemon_. Chicken," Doctor McKay says, biting the words out as though that will get his point across. Carolyn bets he's a terror with his staff.

"Yes," Arthur says, nodding happily. Carolyn shoos him back to the galley before it gets too ugly. She'll have a little word with him later about the meaning of citrus.

Or maybe she won't. She's tempted to see what will happen if Arthur offers Doctor McKay orange juice.

Yes, she'll have a word with Arthur _after_ the flight.


End file.
